Heretofore, a powder coating which primarily contains an epoxy resin and a curing agent therefor has been employed in the above-mentioned fields, and although it is generally excellent in chemical resistance, adhesion, and surface hardness, etc., it has a weak point of poor flexibility and poor impact resistance.